Find My Way To You
by Casserole176
Summary: Tris and Tobias never became a couple. Now they have to find their way to each other while they train the new initiates. Can they do it? Or will they not have the guts to share their true feelings?
1. Guns

**In my version of the without the war story Tris and Tobias never became a couple. She never went into his fear landscape and the intimacy fear was a faceless person. When Tris was attacked Four dropped her off at the infirmary. This is a year later when the next initiation takes place. Tori is a dauntless leader along with Zeke and Lauren. Max and Eric were over thrown and so was Jeanine. Onto the story:**

**Find My Way To You: **

**Chapter One: Guns **

"What's a god to a non-believer who don't believe in anything?"

Tris POV:

In about two minutes the transfers and the dauntless born will be dropping onto the net. I wonder how many will be here and how man Four, Lauren, and I will have to cut. I see the first person fall onto the net. The first jumper is a girl from amity. She grabs onto my hand and I pull her off the net.

"What's your name?" I ask. I see her hesitate just like I did and I think back to what Four said to me, "think about it you don't get to pick again."

"Bev," Bev says confidently.

"Make the announcement, Four," I say.

"First jumper—Bev," Four screams. The next person drops then a male candor. Then the rest of them drop down. Lauren takes the dauntless born to where they will be staying. Four and I show them around the compound. Four gives his chasm speech which is the same as last year. I think of Al. Four was right there always is one. We go to eat and like last year there is cheese burgers on the table. I sit next to Bev and Four goes and sits next to his friends.

I take a good look at the transfers and see there are six candor, three amity, two abnegation and five erudite. The six candor are Ross, Sam, Sierra, Honesty, Makenna, and Tyrell. The three Amity are Bev, Temperance, and Wyatt. The abnegation are Penelope and Lucille. The five erudite are Raven, Dani, Ricardo, Cole, and Axel. I don't know who the dauntless born initiates are. There is a large amount of transfers this year compared to last year.

I find myself staring at Four as he sits with his friends, all of his friends are smiling and laughing while he just sits there with a stone hard expression on. He looks over at me and I drop my gaze. He probably thinks I'm so weird now. _He was looking at you too, _I think hopefully. _Or he was looking at the new initiates,_ I think and believe the second one is more plausible. After we eat Four and I bring them to the dormitories. There are only ten beds so I need to go check to see if there are any open spots in the dauntless born initiates.

"Four, I'm going to go check if there are any open spots in the dauntless born dormitories," I say and turn to leave.

"No don't i know that there are none left," Four says putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Then what should we do?" I ask.

"There are three extra beds in the supply closet we can put them in the middle," he says, "As for the last three will have to sleep on the floor."

"When can we set the beds up?" I ask.

"Tomorrow during training," he says, "Would you do the honors of picking?"

"Any volunteers?" I ask and as expected Lucille raises her hand but no one else does. I guess I have to pick the rest. I look at all of them and decide randomly, "Sam, Temperance, Makenna, Wyatt, Cole, and Dani."

Four and I leave the dormitories. I think back to everything that happened in those dormitories. I think about the time that Peter, Molly, and Drew caught me in just a towel. Molly and Drew were cut from dauntless so that makes up for it. I realize I stopped walking and Four is looking at me curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" Four asks me.

"Initiation," I simply say.

"Glad it's over?" he asks.

"Yeah, I mean, some of it was fun, but other things, like getting beat up Peter. Twice," I say, "And thank you for saving me from him. Both times."

"You are very welcome. Good night, Tris. Sleep well," he says.

"I would say same to you but I know that you won't be sleeping for a while," I say. Then I realize saying that was a stupid mistake only a stalker would memorize someone else's work schedule.

"Actually Zeke said I could have the initiation off, so Peter will be taking over for me. It must suck to have to work double shift," Four says ignoring my creepiness. I didn't even realize that we had started walking again let alone that we were at my apartment.

"Well…Bye, Four see you at seven thirty," I say and I grab my keys from inside my pocket and unlock my door. I go straight to my bed and fall asleep soon after.

My alarm wakes me up at seven in the morning so I have a half hour to get ready before I meet Four in the training room to get ready for shooting. I go to my dresser and pull out a plain black tee-shirt and some black legging. I throw on black sneakers, run a brush through my hair, and put on some black eyeliner on and walk out of my room. I get some coffee and go to the room here we shoot guns. When I get in there I see Four getting out boxes from a closet on the left side of the room.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Yeah, can you get the ammunition?" Four asks.

"Sure, where is it?"

"Closet over there," he says and points to the closet on the other side of the room. I start to walk over there but he stops me, "You're gonna need these."

I catch the keys that he throws me and go to the closet. I unlock the door and open it. The closet is pretty big. I grab one box of ammunition and pull it out of the closet. I bring it Four. I turn and go grab another.

"Two should be enough, right? I ask.

"Yeah it should be fine," he says. He looks at his watch and says, "Let's go eat."

Once we finish breakfast we bring the initiates to the shooting room. I pass out guns and Four gives a demonstration. All the initiates start shooting. The first initiate to hit the target is Ricardo. The last is Honesty. Ricardo leans in and starts giving her advice.

"Like you're any better," Honesty sneers.

"Obviously I am better than you because I can actually hit the middle," he retorts. Honesty gets really mad and before Four or I can stop her she points her gun at Ricardo and shoots.

**Should I continue? Tell me in the reviews.**


	2. My Tattoo

**Thanks to all of you people who reviewed on the story telling me to continue it. I hope you all like this chapter and review please they make me really happy and they help me get over my writers block if you give me ideas. **

**Chapter 2: **

Tris POV:

Four jumps on her before she can shoot at anyone else. I look at Ricardo and Honesty that she missed, just like usual. I let out a sigh of relief. I turn to see Honesty pined on the ground with Four on top of her. He looks at me and says, "Go get Tori, Zeke, or Lauren."

I run to Tori's office and she that she isn't in there. I go to Lauren's office and realize that she wouldn't be there because she was training the dauntless born initiates. I go to Zeke's office and knock on the door.

"Come in," he says. I open the door and walk in.

"Wassup Tris?" he asks.

"We have a problem with one of the initiates," I tell him.

"What kind of problem?" he asks.

"She shot at another one of the initiates," I say.

"Okay, let's go sort this out. We better go find Tori," he tells me.

"We should start at the tattoo parlor," I suggest and we leave. Tori is, indeed, at the tattoo parlor drawing a sketch.

"Tori, there is a problem with one of the initiates," Zeke says as Tori looks up.

"Let's go," Tori grumbles not wanting to be taken away from her work. We go to where Lauren is training the initiates and bring her, and the dauntless born initiates, to where Four and I are training the transfers.

"What's the problem," Lauren asks.

"One of the initiates decided that it would be a good idea to shoot at another initiate," Four says.

"Oh dear, did the other initiate get hurt?" Tori asks.

"Luckily not," I say.

"Let's go get your things packed," Zeke says and grabs Honesty's shirt, "the next train is in 20 minutes."

"What?" Honesty asks.

"There is to be no harming of another initiate except while fighting during initiation," Lauren recites the rules.

"I didn't know," Honesty defends herself.

"Maybe if you were paying attention at the chasm you would remember me saying this," Four says.

"Let's go," Zeke says pulling Honesty out of the room. I turn to the rest of the initiates who are just standing there watching us.

"Get back to work!" Lauren yells and they all turn back and start shooting again. Lauren takes her initiates and goes back to their training. In twenty minutes all the initiates can hit the middle. I look at my watch and see that it is ten to twelve.

"Lunch," Four beats me to it.

Temperance POV:

At lunch I am the first someone to sit down. I have macaroni and cheese. It looks really good. Makenna comes and sits across from me. Followed by her is Axel, Sam, and Penelope. They seem nice. I haven't really talked to anyone yet, but I heard all of them talking last night while I was trying to sleep. I can tell a lot about them now.

Makenna has short red curly hair and brown eyes. Her personality is sweet and she loves helping other people. I wouldn't be surprised if she has an aptitude for Amity because she is a very peaceful person. She is dating Sam, another transfer initiate from Candor, and I wouldn't be surprised if he is the reason she came to dauntless.

Sam has blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a mouth on him. He talks loudly and he mostly uses curse words. He seems really into his relationship and I truly believe that he and Makenna will be together forever. He is also really good with a gun. Sam was not the first person to hit the target, but he was the first to hit the middle.

Tyrell has black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin is dark and he is really skinny. Tyrell told the other transfers that he goes by Ty so nobody calls him Tyrell. He is very tall I would say about 6 foot 3. I don't really know anything else about him.

Ross has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He has tones muscles and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a six-pack. He is a total player I heard him flirting with all the girls except Makenna, Lucille, and myself. I think he is dating an erudite girl, Dani, but something tells me that won't last long.

Wyatt has sandy blonde hair that is chin length. He has hazel eyes. I've known him my whole life but we have never been close. He never struck me as a dauntless but I never thought I would be dauntless either and look where I am now. Back to Wyatt. He is a buff guy and he is the son of the Amity representative Johanna Reyes.

Sierra is this little girl with black hair down to the bottom of her butt and dark brown eyes that are so dark you can barely see her pupil. Her skin is darker than mine, but lighter than Ty's. **(I don't know how to say it without using the word Asian. She is Asian). **She seems really gentle. I don't think she can hurt a fly.

Bev has dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. She is really smart and likes to tell all of us about everything. She is really intimidating. Not as intimidating as Four, but the most intimidating out of all of the girls. I am completely afraid of her. I would not want to fight her.

The most intimidating boy in this year of transfer initiates is Cole. He is well built and is tall. He could probably kill me with one punch. His hair is black and his eyes are green. I don't know what he is like because I'm far too afraid to get near him. I always glaring at everyone like he holds a grudge against all of them.

Dani is probably the dumbest ex-erudite you will never meet. She is a stereotypical blonde with blue eyes. She is really flexible though. She is also a total slut she would sleep with anything that walks. Like Ross. I'm pretty sure that it already happened in the girl's bathroom.

Ricardo has shoulder length dark hair he is quiet and likes to read. Yesterday after Tris and Four had left us alone he went straight to the bookstore and bought seven books. He doesn't have any tolerance and is incredibly impatient. While everyone was talking he wanted quiet for his reading and he started yelling at everyone and they told him they would be quiet soon but he couldn't wait and drive his fist straight through the wall.

Penelope is the loudest person in the world she loves to just scream. Not at people and not for any reason she just screams. Last night she sat in her bed and just screamed. She doesn't say anything else she just screams. She has abnegation length hair that she dyed pink last night.

Axel has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He loves to say the words "dude" and "like".

"Dude like you must totally bang that abnegation girl she is sexy like I'm serious dude". I can't say he is the most annoying initiate in my initiation, but he comes pretty close. His eyes are beautiful to stare into though. I could look at them all day.

Raven is the most annoying initiate. She thinks everyone loves her and like Dani she is a slut. I can't stand people like that and she also is really tough. She has curly black hair that is waist length and hazel eyes.

Lucille is the quiet abnegation girl, but I like her. Her quietness is a buffer from the annoying and loud people in the dorm rooms. She was the only person who tried sleeping last night. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. I really think we could be great friends.

I see Makenna snapping in front of my face and she says, "Hey, Temperance, where did you go for the last five minutes? I thought you spontaneously died just now."

"Just deep in thought," I tell her.

"Well then get out of thought because we are going to get tattoos," she says.

"Let's go!" I say excitedly. I can't wait to pick out a tattoo. When we get to the tattoo parlor Makenna goes to a book with sculls, Sam goes to a book of planets, and Axel goes to a book of weapons. I start looking into the first book I see. I look through the first couple pages have nothing meaningful. I reach a page that has exactly what I want. I look over to the tattoo artist.

"I'll take one of these," I say and hold up the book and point to the one I want.

"Okay, where do you want it?" the lady asks.

"I want the rope to go up my back and down my stomach. Like a sash," I tell her. I know my mother would love the gesture I am making to not forget her.

**Please review and give me some ideas! I love to hear your feedback.**


	3. Fight

**It took so long to update because I have problems focusing on one thing, such as writing, and when I reread my work I feel the need to change it because I don't like how I wrote it. I must have rewrote this chapter at least five times. I hope it is entertaining! **

Tris POV:

"I'm done," Four calls from under one of the beds he just put up.

"Okay, we need to figure out who can sleep on the extra beds and who has to sleep on the floor," I say.

"Well, now that Honesty is gone we only have to have two initiates sleep on the floor," he says.

"Let's put Makenna and Sam on the floor," I say.

"That's fine. Want to get lunch," he asks. I he asking me out? No, he's not. He just wants to eat lunch and is inviting me to go with him.

"Yeah sure let's go," I say and we walk out of the transfer initiate dorms. We walk down the hallway standing so close that if I moved my arm a centimeter to the right my arm would hit his. I've never been this close to him and I can feel the heat radiating off of him. We walk in silence and I wonder what he is thinking right now.

We sit down and eat some burgers. It's still my favorite food. We eat in silence. I look at my watch and see that it is 1:05.

"We have to go," I say standing up.

"That time already?" Four asks.

"Yep, fight training time," I say as he gets up. We walk to the training center and see all of the initiates already in there. They are talking loudly. More like screaming loudly.

"Shut up," Four yells. No one stops talking. Four reaches into his back pocket and grabs a gun that I didn't know was there. He points the guns above the initiate's heads and shoots. When the gun goes off that's all you can hear. Then you hear all the initiates screaming. Then Four fires again. The whole room is chaos. The initiates were louder than before and they were running around like children more annoyed than before.

"Stop acting like children," Four yells, "You just listened to gun shots for hours and the second that one catches you off guard you shit your pants."

Everyone calms down and Four starts talking about fighting. He goes to one of the punching bags and shows some moves to the initiates. Then I go up to him and we engage in a fight. I attempt to punch him in the jaw, but he dodges. As he is focused on my fist I lift my knee and kick him in the groin. He falls in pain. I go to kick him again but he grabs my leg and pulls my down. He rolls over so that his arms are pinning my arms. He dips his head down so his lip is next to my ear.

"I win," he says then he stands back up and offers me a hand, "That is how you fight. Now get to practice what I showed you."

All the initiates go to a punching bag. Some make the bag move and some don't. I see Makenna punching the bag but it doesn't move and it's making her really frustrated. I chuckle to myself and walk over to her.

"Need help?" I ask.

"No," she whispers.

"Sure about that because I think a squirrel could beat you in a fight right now," I tell her. She stops her pathetic punches and kicks and turns towards me.

"I could beat you," she says.

"Not likely."

"Try me," she says. This girl is seriously pissing me off.

"Okay, since there are an odd number of you, you won't be fighting another initiate you'll be fighting me," I tell her, "and if you lose, which you will, you must take a job working at the fence."

"Deal." She shakes my hand. I look at my watch and see that it is that time already.

"Dismissed," Four beats me to it again. All the initiates leave and Four and I stay behind.

"Do you want to pair them up now or in the morning?" Four asks me.

"Now," I say.

"Okay," he says as he walks over to the chalk board on the wall, "I think Raven and Wyatt should fight."

"That's a good idea," I agree and he writes their names next to each other, "what about Dani and Cole?"

We go through the names and here is what we came up with:

Raven vs. Wyatt

Dani vs. Cole

Axel vs. Sam

Tyrell vs. Ross

Ricardo vs. Lucille

Sierra vs. Temperance

Bev vs. Penelope

Makenna vs. Tris

It only took us twenty minutes. We go down and eat dinner. I see Uriah and walk over to sit across from him. He has a huge plate of a bowl of soup, pasta with meat sauce, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and dauntless cake, so I decide to help him eat it. I take a fork and grab a bunch of cake. When I do this he freaks out. He takes a fistful of cake and shoves it in my face getting it all over in hair. I pick up some and throw it at him, but he ducks and it hits the girl at the table behind him. The lady grabs the cake from her hair and then turns around and takes a bottle of ketchup gets up. I know where this is going. She comes up behind me and pours it in my hair. Uriah bursts out laughing, but he doesn't notice the person that was sitting with the girl takes mustard and pours it in his hair. His face is priceless.

I grab a handful of mashed potatoes and throw it at the girl who poured mustard in his hair. She was laughing so it got all in her mouth. I then stand up and wipe my hands on the girl, that I threw the cake at, shirt. I rip the ketchup bottle out of her hands and pour it in her hair and rub it in like you would shampoo. _This is fun, _I think. Some pasta comes whirling past me and onto her shirt covering up the mashed potatoes. The next five minutes are a blur because all you would see was food being thrown back and forth throughout the entire cafeteria.

When the food fight is over I walk to my apartment. I get there and take my clothing off and put pajamas on. I examine my clothing and decide that they can't be saved. There are too many stains on them. I throw them in the trash. I lay down and fall asleep fast.

I am woken up at five thirty in the morning by an annoying banging. I get up and walk to my door. I open the door and see Christina standing there. She must have just gotten back from Abnegation. She's covering my duties while I train initiates.

"Christina, what brings you here?" I ask.

"I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how," she tells me.

"Just say it," I say while yawning.

"Your father was hit by a train last night. He died."

**Tell me your thoughts on the story because I love hearing what you have to say and feel free to give me ideas because I'm not the best at creating them.**


	4. HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness but I hope the ending makes up for it though. **

Chapter 4:

Tris POV:

After Christina gave me the depressing news I slammed the door in her face went to my bed and started bawling my eyes out. It's now seven fifty-five. I'm surprised that I haven't run out of tears to shed. I hear a knock on my door and I know who that is. Four. I don't do anything but quiet my crying down to a quiet whimper. The knocking doesn't stop though.

"Go away!" I scream.

"Open the door, Tris!" Uriah screams back. Not who I thought it was. I slowly get up and walk to the door. Uriah's eyes widen. Probably at my puffy eyes and messed hair.

"God, Tris, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it so go away," I snap.

"Well I was informed by, a very annoyed, Four to come get you. If you forgot, you're supposed to be training initiates," he tells me gently.

"Well tell him to fuck off and, by the way, I know that I'm supposed to be training the transfers I was there when I signed up for the job," I snap again and slam the door. I hear Uriah's footsteps down the corridor. I sit back down on my bed and weep myself into sleep. At noon I hear another knock on my. I get up and walk over to the door and open it. A very angry Four turns into a very shocked Four.

"When Uriah told me that you looked like shit when he came to see you I totally didn't believe him," Four says.

"If you're here to make fun of me then go away," I say and start to close the door. He puts his hand on the door to stop me from closing it.

He looks at me seriously, "Tell me what is going on."

"My father is dead," I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Does it look like I want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No, but you should," he says.

"How would you know?" I ask.

"I lost a parent too. It was while I was young and I kept my sadness bottled up. It's not good for you," he explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," I say.

"Don't be you didn't kill my mother. Anyway she's just a memory now. I don't get sad over her death anymore," he says, "Were you and your father close?"

"No, but who in abnegation is close?"

"Nobody, I guess," he answers.

"How did you get over your parent's death?" I ask.

"Time," he says. He looks at me and I feel tears come out of my eyes. He uses his thumb and wipes the tears away. His thumb rests on my cheek and he leans in. His lips touch mine and I don't stop them. He pulls back and runs out of my apartment. I'm left feeling sad. I sit there for a while longer until I hear my stomach growl.

I wash my face and walk down to the cafeteria. It's two so Four and the initiates should be training right now. I walk in and see Christina and Uriah sitting at a table. I walk over and sit across from Uriah and next to Christina.

"Hey how are you?" she asks.

"I'm hungry," I say taking some French fries from her plate. We make some small talk. Uriah and I tell her about the food fight. Eventually they get me smiling and laughing. I forget about my father's death and my crushes, what he thought was a, mistake. Lauren walks up to us smiling widely.

"What are you all happy smiley about?" Uriah asks.

"I have a boyfriend and we've been keeping it a secret. Until today. He finally decided that we can go public about our relationship!" she sequels in excitement.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Christina asks.

"Four!" My whole world collapses when I hear the name.

**Sorry it's so short I got the idea and just wanted to write it I got so excited. I'll update as soon as possible. I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter and I am already writing it! **


	5. You Owe It To God

**This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be and I am going to try to update on Friday (8/16) or Saturday (8/17) because I am going to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina on Saturday or Sunday I'm not sure. I will also have less time to write the chapter for Friday or Saturday because I want to write two chapters for my other story and this week I have color guard practice Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday from five to nine. My sisters birthday is also on Thursday! Tomorrow I'm date crashing (do it all the time). It will be up though I promise! I know Lauren is WAY OOC!**  
**Chapter 5:**  
**Tris POV:**  
"He's your boyfriend!" Christina sequels excitedly, "I didn't think he would ever like anyone. He's so closed off! Tell me how did you break him"  
"Well he likes me because: I'm beautiful, smart, tough," she brags about herself, "aren't we perfect together? I think he's planning on marriage and kids. We're going to be together forever!"  
"Ew, girl talk. I'm not a girl I'm leaving," Uriah says and gets up.  
"I'm coming," I say and get up. Christina grabs my arm and tries to pull me back down. Doesn't she understand that I don't want to hear about the guy I like with someone else?  
"Tris! You're a girl. Stay!" she commands me.  
"I don't look like a girl," I snap as I pull my am out of hers and follow Uriah. He leads me to his apartment and we go inside.  
"Movie," he says as he goes to the box of movies he has in under his coffee table. He looks up at me and smirks, "Nothing to girly please."  
"No Bambi then?" I ask.  
"I don't think I even have that," he says.  
"Let's watch, um, let's see," I say pulling the movie box out of his hands. I shuffle through the movies. I find the movie I want to watch and I pull it out, "Uriah! You said you we're going to throw this out!"  
"Oh no not that movie! That definitely is under category of 'girly'," he says laughing. Probably remembering the first time we watched it together. It was the best!  
"We're watching it," I say.  
"Fine we will watch the most girly movie of all time. I don't get why you even like this movie. The best part is the boat sinking and them all dying," he says.  
"No! That's the worst part. The Titanic was a tragedy!" I shriek.  
"Like your birth? He asks smiling at me.  
"Just play the movie," I say as I sit down on the couch. He plays the movie and by the time it's over Uriah has me laughing hysterically even through Jack's death. Only a best friend can make a sad time happy.  
**Tobias POV:**  
I honestly couldn't tell you why I did it. I think it was many things that lead me to it. I didn't even want to go on a date with her and now we are in an exclusive relationship? Lauren tricked me into a date. Before the new initiates came she said we should talk about how we are going to change the curriculum since Zeke gave us permission to change it to new stuff. We went to Milaya's. It's this fancy place only serious couples go. I didn't know that at the time. After we started having, what I thought was, meeting. Little did I know she thinks they counted as dates. After I kissed Tris she came up to me claiming to be so sad. This is how it went.  
I was sitting in the training room thinking about the kiss I shared with Tris. Believe it or not, it was my first kiss. Ever. It was amazing. He lips soft and sweet against mine. I would do anything for that feeling again. I want those lips to be mine to kiss anytime, but there not. Nor will they ever be because Tris probably doesn't feel the same. What am I thing probably? She doesn't feel the same way. Period. Then Lauren came up and broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Four, I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level," she says batting her eyelashes. I cock my head to the side like dogs do when they are confused and ask, "What relationship?"  
"The one we have been having for the last two months," she says in a 'duh' voice. That's when it all hit me. She had been tricking me into dates hoping I would gain feelings for her. It didn't work. I looked at her and didn't say anything. She kept staring back at me I could see the excitement in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and laced my fingers in hers. Ew, this is gross, I think. She gets annoyed by me not saying anything, "Four, you've been so closed off. Don't you want to let someone in? Let me in? When people love each other like we do, Four, we owe it to god," she points up when she says god, "to become a couple. Don't fight fate. It won't get you anywhere. You owe it to god and to me."  
"Sure?" I say confused. I didn't owe anything to her and I don't love her. I'm even starting to not want to be her friend anymore. She hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and skips off to go tell probably everyone. I guess I have a girlfriend, yay.  
Now the entire dauntless community know that the stone cold Four has a girlfriend. I just hope for her sake that she doesn't try to get anything about my past out of me. I still won't tell her. Maybe I would tell Tris though. Stop thinking about her Tobias, I scold myself.  
**Tris POV:**  
After Titanic Uriah and I, mostly Uriah, wanted to go down to the bar. I got wasted. I took shots of tequila. I had like three skinny margaritas. Couple beers. I didn't care though I was having the best time ever. Uriah was picking up girls like no tomorrow. Around one I decided to step outside because I felt like I was about to throw up. When I got out side I did indeed throw up. I suddenly felt very tired. I sat down on the lay down on the ground and looked up at the stars admiring there beauty.  
"Hello, Tris," I hear a voice say from in front of me. Somewhere near my feet. I lift my head up to see Peter standing in. I can't see his facial features, but I can already tell that he is wear in some kid of evil grin.  
"Peter," I say nastily.  
"Ready for my revenge?" he asks before he comes over and slams my head into the concrete that I lay on. My vision fades out and I can tell that if I wake up again I'm in for a lot of pain.  
**What did you think of Tobias's POV? Tell me all of your thoughts! Please. How long do you think I should keep them apart?**


	6. The News

**As I promised :) sorry it's short.**

**Chapter Six: My Savior**

**Tris POV:**

I could feel the cut marks all over my body. They were on my legs. They were on my arms. They were everywhere. It hurts, badly. I don't open my eyes. I don't want to see anything happen. I've been in this situation before. Last year when Peter, Drew, and Al attacked me. I thought that was bad. At least then they were going to kill me quickly. Now it's going to be long and painful. I wish who ever saved me last time wouldn't have. If they let me die then I wouldn't be being tortured now.

I feel the knife or whatever it is slice across my cheek. I hear a chuckle next to my ear then the voice says, "I know you're awake. Open your eyes or I'll slit your throat."

I do what he wants I open my eyes, but it's not like I can see anything. There is only one light in the room and it's not even a light it's a candle. It's not close to me either. Something steps in front of it blocking my view.

"You know I always wondered how you got first during initiation. Then I figured it out," he pauses for a second, "you were screwing our instructor, Four. You probably still are, so I decided to tell Lauren. Who as you know is Four's girlfriend. When she found out that you are screwing him we came up with a clever plan to get rid of you…permanently."

I don't say anything. I just lay there staring at where the candle used to be. I'm going to die no matter what, so it doesn't matter what I do or don't do.

"Nothing to say?" he asks, "then let's get this over with."

The light shows up again. I know what's about to happen. I scream as loud as I can then everything goes black.

**Four POV:**

"Uriah, where is Tris?" I ask Uriah. All of our friends were sitting and eating breakfast.

"I don't know. She went outside to get some air and she didn't come back," Uriah tells me and shoves another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Yeah, but where is she now?" I ask.

"Four, why do you care so much. She's probably just throwing up in her bathroom right now," Lauren says sassily, "did you see how much she had to drink last night. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see her for days."

"We should go find her," I tell everyone. Uriah and Christina say that they will come with me. We check her apartment. Not there. We check the infirmary. Not there. We decide to check outside. No sign of her. The tattoo parlor. Nope. We've run out of places to look Uriah and Christina go to get lunch while I keep looking. I pass a hallway that is no longer used and is blocked off. Right after I pass it I hear a high pitched scream. Tris's scream.

I run down the dark hallway towards her scream. I reach the end of the hallway. There is five doors I pick the farthest on the left. I open and see just a little candle right next to the door.

"Tris," I say. There is no sound. I walk farther into the room. I keep walking until I trip over something. I look to see what it is. I take out my phone and use the light to see. See a bloody blonde mess.

"TRIS!" I scream. I pick her up right away and run out of the room and straight to the infirmary. The entire time I'm running I keep thinking about how this could be her last few seconds of life. That makes me run faster. I make m. The entire time I'm running I keep thinking about how this could be her last few seconds of life. That makes me run faster. I make it to the infirmary and someone immediately took her from my arms. I try to follow the nurse but they won't let me they tell me that I can go in when she is stable. They told me that it probably won't be for a while. A couple hours later a nurse comes and tells me the worst possible thing ever.

"We don't think she is going to make it," she tells me and then walks away.

**Thanks for reading! Review or not. If you do: what do you think is going to happen next. See you in a few weeks.**


	7. Motovation come back!

Hey guys but because of Allegiant I'm going to need a little while to get those romance writing things working again bacause if you read you know there gone! so I'm sorry but here is an incredibly short preview of the next chapter:

**Charter 7:**

**Tris POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _That's the only sound in the room. I've been listening to it for, what seems like, forever a part of me even thinks that if it stops I'm going to go insane. Then something happens that hasn't before there is something big engulfing my hand. Another hand. This other hand squeezes my hand as if to say 'it's okay'.

"Tris," a male voice whispers, "c'mon wake up I know you can do it."

Then this person squeezes my hand again. Then there is no other sound than the beeping. Until a loud thud. My guess is someone threw the door open.

"What the hell!" a girl screams, "Why the hell are you holding her hand?"

"I'm trying to get her to wake up, Lauren," the man says quietly.

"Someone else can wake her up!" the girl, Lauren, screams again, "It's not your job. You're not her boyfriend you're mine!"

All the pieces come together Four is holding my hand. The thought makes me internally smile and stick my tongue out at her. The fact that he's holding my hand can't be the only reason she's mad. The other reason is probably because he saved me from her brilliant plan to get rid of me. Which obviously didn't work out.

"That's the thing, Lauren, I want to be her boyfriend," he says. What? Did he really just say that?

"And I thought you weren't funny, but seriously let's go I want some cake," she says and I feel Four's hand leave mine. He really was joking. He's going with her.

"Lauren," Four yells, "I don't want to go with you I want to be here with Tris because it's where I belong."

"She doesn't deserve you!" Lauren yells back to him, "She's ugly, she looks like a 12 year old! I'm perfect for you!"

"No Lauren! No you're not. All you want is to shove you're tongue down my throat. You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me about you," Lauren whines, "I want this to work."

"I don't so please just leave," Four says and I feel his hand slip back into mine. Lauren lets out a frustrated noise and I hear the door slam shut.

"She's gone, Tris," Four says. He doesn't say anything else so I focus on the beeping sound and fall asleep.

When I wake up Fours hand is no longer in mine. Which makes me believe that the whole thing was only a dream. I open my eyes and see Christina sitting next to me.

"Tris!" she screams.


End file.
